


Caught In The Act

by YoutubeShipWhore (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YoutubeShipWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- If it isn't too much trouble would you write a Patty and Emma one? Like where patty surprises her after one of her shows and they're like all cutsie but then end up fucking in the bathroom</p>
<p>Patty surprises Emma during the upload tour and things end up getting a little heated in the girls toilets backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

Emma made her way off stage, yawning once she was out of sight of the fans. Tour was great, but she was constantly tired from the shows, and no matter how much she loved BriBry and Luke and the others, there was someone back home she loved more Iwho she’d give anything to see at that moment. It was like someone had read her mind because just as she was lost in her thoughts of how much she missed her boyfriend she managed to walk right into someone. She took a step back and opened her mouth to mutter an apology when she spotted the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes of her boyfriend. “Patty!” Emma practically squealed, moving close again in time for him to wrap his arms tightly around her slim waist, lifting her off the ground for a moment and spinning her around.

He laughed softly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, cupping her cheek lightly before pulling back. “Hey” he chuckled, looking down into her eyes for a moment and took the time to appreciate how beautiful she was. His eyes explored every inch of the face that had haunted his dreams ever since she left. Patty would have been content to just stare at her forever, but was forced to stop when he realised that neither of them had spoken in several moments. “You were amazing out there tonight”

Emma blushed a little at that, and it was not something that she did often, but the American had something special about him that could just make her melt. “I didn’t think you were coming until the London show!” She said, but the wide smile across her lips betrayed how happy she was about this early reunion.

"I wasn’t… But I couldn’t wait any longer to see you! I missed you so much Em" he said softly, pressing their lips together once again when he couldn’t keep away any longer. "Is there anywhere we can go a little more private? Only Jason knows I’m here, as much as I love the others I came here to see you" he smiled a little and took both of her hands in his own.

She giggled softly and nodded, pulling him off to the girls bathroom back stage and slipping inside. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the sinks, waiting for him to come over. He walked up to her and cupped her cheek again, kissing her gently at first until she deepened it. He smiled happily against Emma’s lips as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He parted his lips almost instantaneously and her tongue slipped inside, running lightly over his own.

They carried on with their passionate kisses for a while, both of them letting out soft moans and low groans into each other’s mouths. Patty moved and started to kiss down her jawline and onto her neck, sucking and biting at the pale flesh so that she’d have marks across her throat to remind her of him for days afterwards. He let out a low noise deep in his throat once he reached the collar of her shirt and could go no further.

He seemed to consider his next move for a moment, he looked up at her and smiled cheekily, scooping her up into his arms and taking her into one of the stalls. She quickly dropped the toilet lid and climbed up to sit on the shelf at the back so that he could continue kissing her neck once Patty had shut the door. “Too many clothes for my liking” he whispered, tugging at the hem of Emma’s shirt and pulling it over her head.

She let out a breathy moan as his skilled fingers made his way to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the ground beside her shirt and starting to palm her breasts gently. He chuckled and kissed the top of her left breast, trailing his lips down to take her hardened nipple into his mouth and she let a squeak of pleasure as he began to suck on the pink nub expertly.

Her hands found their way to the back of his head and she tangled them in his hair as he swirled his tongue gently around her nipples. He felt her tugging gently on his hair after a few minutes, pulling back and looking up at her questioningly. “Fuck baby I need you” she groaned, looking at him with wide eyes.

Patty wasn’t about to complain, pulling his own shirt off and dropping it behind her, pushing his jeans off onto the ground leaving him only standing in his tented boxers. He took her hand and helped her down, seeing her brace herself with his hands on the wall of the cubicles and turning to smile at him “come on, I’ve got to be at the hotel soon” she said, feeling him flipping her skirt up and pulling her panties down her legs.

"Ready darling?" He whispered, pulling his boxers out of the way and lining himself up with her waiting hole. She nodded and shut her eyes for a minute while he pushed inside slowly, though he already knew that she was wet enough not to hurt her. She moaned loudly, reaching back to place her hands on his hips, fingernails digging in slightly as he moved his own hands to her waist so that he could push into her tight heat.

He changed his angle slightly, trying to find a way to push into her that would make her moan even louder. She almost screamed after a minute as he hit her g-spot, and so he moved so he hit it with each thrust.

Patty heard Emma’s breathing becoming more and more ragged as she approached her orgasm and felt himself growing close as well. She whined softly as his hands moved from where they’d been firmly gripping her waist but almost screamed when he moved to rub her clit while he still pounded into her.

Within a minute she was coming around him and the sensation of her walls clenching around him made his balls tighten. He thrust into her twice more before he came, panting heavily and having to hold Emma up as her legs threatened to collapse under her.

Once they’d both regained their breath they began to redress, and Patty have Emma his baseball cap to hide her sex hair. He took her hand and took her hand, leaning in to kiss her gently. “Guess I should admit to the others I’m here” he sighed, unlocking the cubical and slipping out, fixing his hair in the mirror.

Emma giggled at him for a moment “you don’t have to be back tonight do you?” She asked hopefully. “I mean… I have a hotel room to myself” she smirked cheekily.

He giggled “oh my god I love you” he chuckled and pressed another loving kiss to her lips as they exited the room. They saw a woman leaning against the wall outside, and when she turned they could see it was Candice.

She spotted who it was and clapped a hand over her mouth “Oh my… That was you?!” She practically squeaked “I heard someone in there when I came looking for you but… Ew…” She whined, looking incredibly grossed out.

Emma turned bright red “well why were you in there in the first place?” She asked defensively, holding Patty’s hand all the tighter.

"We were all looking for you! You disappeared after the show and nobody knew where you went, we were worried" she sighed, and Emma looked sheepish that she’d stressed them all out.

"Sorry…" She mumbled "but Patty showed up and you know it’s been ages since I saw him and… Things got a little out of hand." She mumbled shyly

"It’s fine" she sighed softly "just come on, you know how stressed out Dave gets if he has to drive through the night" she said before starting to walk off.

Patty giggled “so that’s Jason, Luke and Candice who’ve caught us now?” He laughed a little, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her once more before chasing quickly off back to the bus.


End file.
